A Demigod And A Wizard
by demigodnextdoor
Summary: A demigod and a wizard fighting for your love. You're Y/N L/N, the smartest student in Hogwarts. What happens if Percy and his crew come to Hogwarts? Drama. Love triangle. Love **DISCLAIMER** I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus or Harry Potter A Demigod or A Wizard? It's Your Choice


KEY  
Is my first Percy Jackson/Harry Potter story btw  
Y/N= Your name  
L/N= Last Name  
F/F= Favorite food  
N/N= Nickname  
H/C= Hair Color  
H/L= Hair lenght  
E/C= Eye Color

 **Y/N's Pov**

Hello there. My name is Y/N L/N, the smartest student of Hogwarts. Atleast that what they say about me. My friends are Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, and the 'famous' Harry Potter. Yeah you heard that.

"Y/N!". I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around and saw Hermoine running to me with Ron and Harry.

"Y/N, I have some news" Hermoine says. "Okay, what are the news" I said. "New students! New students" she says. I smile so do Ron and Harry, but Harry smiled at me at a flirty way. "What are their names?". "Okay, Ginny told me. Their names are Percy, Andrew(Yeah Annabeth is a guy), Nico, Leo, Jason, and Thalia" She said. Cool names, I guess.

 **Harry's Pov**

Ok. Let me tell you a secret. I like Y/N. Yeah, Y/N L/N the smartest girl on Hogwarts. I was daydreaming about her till Ron punched me on the shoulder. "Oh". Ron was laughing at my pain.

"Time to meet the new kids" He says. Time to meet the new kids.

 **Nobody's Pov**

The four friends were waiting on the hall for the new students. Dumbledore told them to intruduce the students too Hogwarts. The new kids were getting off the train. On their way to the entrance.

 **Percy's Pov**

Well, I guess this it. The doors open and we see some kids. One browned haired, another brown/black haired, a H/C haired, and a ginger. The H/C girl intruduced herself first. Not gonna lie, she is gorgeous.

"Hi! My name is Y/N and welcome to Hogwarts" she says. Like a total gentleman that I am. I got her hand and kissed it softly. Thalia says "Aww" which is followed by Leo who laughs like a maniac. The guy next to Y/N looks at me like he wants to kill me. On the other hand, I see Y/N blushing. I wink at her which makes her blush more.

"Slow Persassy Jackson. We know you can make the move" Nico blured out. I was so red as a tomato. Till Y/N kinda saved me.

"I think is kinda cute".

"Oh, sorry. My name is Percy, Percy Jackson" I say. "These are my friends, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry" She said while pointing at them. Then I intruduce my friends, "Leo, Nico, Jason, Andrew, and Thalia" I say while pointing at each of my friends. They just wave at them.

Time skip

So I met Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. They seem nice. The only problem is that all of the time, Harry was staring at Y/N so deeply. _What is this feeling, I'M JEALOUS_? "Snap out of it Percy" I hear. I shake it off and saw  
Y/N. I stare into her pretty E/C orbs _TILL_ someone intturupts. And I see Harry. He looked at me slithly annoyed and at Y/N very sweetly. HE MUST LIKE HER.

"Y/N, Percy time to eat" He says. I'm gonna take this as a chance. I tap Y/N's shoulder and asks her "Can I sit next to you. Since I'm new?". She nodds which makes her hair seems like wind. I need to make her mine before Potter.

 **Harry's Pov**

Percy seems to like Y/N. I'll better talk to him after dinner. We three go to dinner. We all got our meals. Even the new kids. Percy sat next to Y/N and flashed her a smile. I just sat there looking at Jackson so annoyed.

After dinner

Everyone just minded their own stuff, I grabbed Percy by his shirt and brought him to a room.

"Look Percy. Don't get to close too Y/N. OR ELSE" I said in a serious face. Percy looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Look Potter. You can't make me. I like Y/N and nothing will ever stop that. I can kiss her if she wants" He said.

THAT'S IT. I punch him on the face. He looks at me mad then all the sudden water is poured into me.

Percy smirks and runs out the door. I chase him.

We have the same speed. When we finally found Y/N, we found her talking to Leo. Leo turned around and saw us glaring at him. He quickly turned away and _GRABBED_ Y/N's hand. Percy went after them. I joined.

 **Percy's Pov**

What in the world is Leo doing? He won't get away with this. I quickly run to them. I see Potter joins me.  
After Running  
Well that was stressed full. But it was worth it because Leo left and I could take a chance. By the way, we are outside. I pick some roses from the ground and walk to Y/N. Y/N looked at me amazed. I handed her the roses and she did the most amazing thing ever.

SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! OK STOP FANGIRLING PERCY

I blushed 1,000,000 shades of red. "Thank you Percy" Y/N said. I smile cheeky at her. She smiles back.

 **Y/N's Pov**

I really liked the flowers Percy gave me. So I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed 50 shades of red. He smiled at me cheekly. I smile back. I thought it was adorable. Well, time to hang out with the girls. I said goodbye to Percy and runned to the place where me, Hermoine, Ginny, and Thalia. I see them at a bench. Ginny was the first to noticed me.

"Hey Y/N" she said. I smile at her. Hermoine speaks up, "Y/N, I think Percy likes you". I then sat down and blushed. "Yeah. Didn't you see the move he did on you" Thalia speaks. Ginny looked so happy by the sound of my name and Percy's.

"(Ship name with Percy(mine Mercy)!" Ginny screams. The students look at her weirly even Percy noticed. Thalia then looks at what is in my hands. "OMG PERCY GAVE YOU ROSES!" Thalia said cheerfuly. The rest of the girls look at my hands and try not to scream with joy.

"Okay I kissed Percy on the cheek" I said. Oh no. Hermoine looked soooooooooo happy specially Ginny and Thalia.


End file.
